Conversations
by Rictumsempra
Summary: “A conversation is all it takes.” Snippets of Lily and James' relationship, from hatred, to friendship, laughter, and finally, love.
1. Closer

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Snippets of Lily and James' relationship from their fifth year to the end of DH. They are in no particular order, as it's merely a collection of drabbles and oneshots about Lily and James, and the conversations between them, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. And maybe Snape, too, I s'pose.

* * *

**1. Closer**

Lily couldn't believe what she was doing. Hearing. Seeing_, experiencing_.

She and James had been talking animatedly by the fire in the common room. Talking, for what had to be at least two hours, but felt like forever, an endless whir of words and sentences, all blending into one another. Perhaps Alice had been right. Maybe a conversation was all it took to get her to realize that he wasn't nearly as arrogant as she'd thought.

All too soon, James muttered, "I'd better go - Quidditch practice."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, and I've got a pile of work to do - I'll see you later, then."

She was about to get up when she noticed his hesitant expression. "What is it?"

"Er… I was, well, wondering if you'd come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend - but if you don't want to, I get it," he added quickly.

"Oh… I'm sorry, James, I really am. But… it's just - it's Alice's birthday this weekend, and I've already made special plans to go with her and Frank…"

"Oh."

"Maybe next time?"

His head shot up, and his hazel eyes met her green. "Yeah - yeah, okay."

He made his way up to the boys' dormitory for his broom, as a familiar feeling of rejection washed over him. But he had seen something in her eyes when she answered - was it regret? And she had called him _James_… he had waited so long to hear her say that. And she offered to go with him the next Hogsmeade weekend…

_It was definitely an improvement_, he thought. She was one step, one tiny step closer to saying 'yes.'

* * *

Reviews are the only payment a fanfic author gets. So... click on the little periwinkle button down there? Please?  
And Happy Fourth of July! Or, too Americans, anyway xD


	2. Waiting

**A/N: **This one's a tad depressing, I'm afraid, but lighter ones are soon to come.

* * *

**2. Waiting**

"_Will you go out with me?"_

_She turned on her heel and spat, "No!"_

"_Lily, please… I would do anything for you."_

_The intensity of his hazel eyes met her green, but she remained unfazed. _

"_Then stop asking me."_

* * *

She thought her plan was perfect. She had fallen for him, and now all she had to do was wait for him to ask her out.

Simple, no?

No. Because as it turned out, she kept waiting, waiting for him to do what felt so right, to ask her a question she thought she'd never actually _want_ him to ask…

Except he was done waiting. And he stayed true to his word - for her.

* * *

Reviews really do brighten my day :)


	3. Morning Mayhem

**A/N:** Updated earlier than planned, thought I'd try doing some married-LJ humorous fluff.

* * *

**3. Morning Mayhem**

The morning sunshine streamed through the open window, hurting his eyes as he sat up in bed.

"Lily."

"Mrrrmph" was the sound of her muffled reply.

"_Lily_."

"Get - up!" He nudged her gently with his foot.

This time, he found himself being whacked fiercely by an arm.

"Lils, it's already ten - you need to get up," he muttered, rubbing his ribs where she had hit him.

She opened one eye blearily and groaned. "'S Friday."

"Yes, thanks for pointing that out."

"…I don't usually come in on Fridays."

A pause followed. He knew there was a reason why he was waking her up, only he couldn't remember why --

"_Damn_ - I have a meeting in fifteen minutes!"

_Yes, that was it_, he thought to himself, dodging a flying pillow and getting up to make coffee.

* * *

Reviews brighten my day :D


	4. The Little Things

**A/N: **This was originally an idea for a oneshot on Remus and Tonks, but… well, here you go, and hopefully you'll like it.

* * *

**4. The Little Things**

He sits in the common room by the fire, watching her pore over books in search of background information for an essay due in a week. The soft flames flicker and illuminate the steadily darkening room, casting a faint golden glow on her. Her deep green eyes quickly scan the page and light up as she finds a tidbit; he listens to the scratch of her quill as she hastily takes notes. Then, back to the book she turns.

He notices every little detail of her appearance, hears her voice ringing in his ears, inhales the sweet fragrance of the delicate aroma that surrounds her.

Sirius notices how his best mate stares at Evans. He doesn't get it. When James tries to explain, he simply shakes his head, calls it "stalker-ish," and thinks she's "just another girl."

But James knows she's more than that, though he won't admit it just yet.

* * *

Reviewers get their own James to stalk them - or, if you prefer, the opposite ;)


	5. Kismet

**A/N:** Inspiration came from 's Word of the Day on March 8, 2008: kismet - n. destiny; fate.

* * *

**5. Kismet**

From the moment he met her, James Potter was certain that they were meant to be, that it was their fate. It had taken him seven years to get her to go out with him - and if he could do that, then surely this wouldn't nearly be as hard, would it?

"I still don't get what's so great about Quidditch," she'd said after they'd greeted each other with a brief, light kiss.

"You know, for the brightest witch in our year, you're - well, not very bright," he'd teased. She had glared at him and hit him with her book - he rubbed his arm in reminiscence. He had tried to show her the feeling of being in the air, of feeling… _free_.

And now they were in the hospital wing. Perhaps next time they would work on her motion sickness before flying.

* * *

This is probably one of my favorites, so far :D Review? :)


	6. Go

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **It's been awhile, yeah? This one sort of goes with Waiting, as a second part. So sorry for the long delay... and I can't even blame it on my non-existent busy summer schedule. Damn. It was mostly laziness, and being away for most of August that kept me away from updating. Forgive me?

* * *

**6. Go**

Lily sat with Sirius in the common room, vaguely unaware of the grin that was slowly growing on her face. She snapped out of it, however, when she finally noticed him and Peter sniggering not too far away.

"_What_?"

"To be honest, I really don't see what the problem is. You fancy him, and he obviously fancies you, so why won't you just… I dunno, pin him down and snog him in a cupboard or something?"

Lily looked slightly taken aback. "Ex - excuse me?" she stuttered. "I - I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are so _obvious_, Lily." He rolled his eyes.

She sighed. "It's just - I never thought I'd say this, but -"

But Sirius waved her off, and cut in. "Just get over your damn stubbornness and go find James."


	7. Placing Bets

**Disclaimer:** You know, there's always going to be someone out there who won't realize that this is a fanfic. If you're that person out there, then this disclaimer is for you.

**A/N:** How's a double update to make up for the lack of updates? A bit of Marauder-y fun for you. Set a little after 'Waiting' and 'Go'.

* * *

**7. Placing Bets**

"Three Sickles."

"No way! You've got to go higher than that, come on."

"All right then, seven Sickles that she'll say no." Remus looked wary and skeptical.

"Honestly Padfoot, d'you really think she'll finally say yes after seven years?"

"You never know."

"What are you up to?"

"Just wait."

The three of them waited in the common room with anticipation; Sirius and Remus were watching the entrance, and Peter was nervously looking over his Transfiguration essay.

A minute later, the portrait swung open, and James scrambled in, grinning madly.

And behind him entered a slightly embarrassed but all the same rather pleased Lily.

"A-are you - and Lily - so you --?" stuttered Peter, stunned, as James nodded. "But how…?"

"You cheated!"

"Cough up, Moony. Seven Sickles."


	8. Temerarious

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Inspiration came from 's Word of the Day on February 27, 2008: temerarious - adj. recklessly or presumptuously daring; rash.

* * *

**8. Temerarious**

She watches from her corner in the common room as he messes up his hair so it looks like he's just gotten off his broomstick, and how he laughs easily with his friends as they fool around, as though there wasn't a war going on. She wonders how they still achieve good marks, though they never seem to care about academics, her annoyance fading into awe.

He approaches her and tells her to loosen up, have a bit of fun. The idea is so tempting that she almost agrees and joins him - until she reminds herself of the pile of work and studying she's got to do, and that school is her first priority. And besides, after all, he's Potter. She was supposed to loathe him. Blushing slightly, she refuses.

He leaves, crestfallen.

Sometimes, she wishes she too could be temerarious.


	9. Before

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** WHERE HAVE I BEEN? It's been months since the last update, and I really am sorry! I know I've said this before but life has been hectic. This week in particular is going to be brutal with crazy rehearsal schedules for dance... double update again.

* * *

**9. Before**

An irritated Alice threw her pillow at Lily, who was rolling over in her bed, tangled up in the sheets.

"Lily! Could you possibly stop doing… _whatever_ it is you're doing, and let me get some sleep?" she hissed.

A muffled response came from her friend, who was now lying with her face in her pillow. "Sorry. Can't sleep."

"Couldn't've guessed," she muttered. Alice rolled over onto her other side and shut her eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome her again.

Five peaceful, blissful minutes of silence passed, then -

"Alice?"

"_What?_"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh, really?" she muttered sarcastically.

A slightly awkward pause followed.

Alice sighed, and said reluctantly, "D'you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well… I keep thinking… what if you were right, after all? About James, I mean. He isn't nearly as bad as I'd thought. He's actually sort of _kind_… why didn't I notice it before?"

"Because you were too busy hexing the hell out of him and hanging around with that Snape kid?"

"No, I mean… before he came off as this arrogant prat who strutted around acting as though he owns the place, jinxing people just because he can and showing off on his broomstick. And now…"

"But that was all an act, don't you get it? He did those things to impress you! And… well, he _can_ be a bit of a jerk sometimes," Alice added as an afterthought. "And he fancies you, Lily. He really, really does. It's just taken you this long to notice."

A short pause followed. Alice fell back into her soft bed, leaving her best friend to mull over what she'd just said.


	10. After

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** The second part that follows "Before".

* * *

**10. After**

"LILY!"

Lily shrieked and sat up in bed.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Wha - yes. Well - no, to be perfectly honest."

"What's the matter?"

"It's you! Could you do me the tiniest favor and just… not move around so much? It's enough to drive anyone mad."

"Oh. Sorry. I just can't help thinking about James," she murmured, with a dreamy look on her face.

"You know, I can't honestly decide which one I prefer - you before you started dating him, or you now, because I'm still not getting any sleep," Alice muttered, rolling over on her side.


	11. Of Observations and Realizations

**A/N:** Argh. I feel like I write too many depressing drabble/snapshot things and not enough happy stuff. Again, sorry for the long wait. I originally wrote fourteen and I just periodically update when I get the time. Thankfully, I've got a five-day-weekend coming up in two days, which hopefully means more time for writing and getting those ideas down to paper! Let me know what you think. Reviews are always, always, _always_ appreciated!

* * *

**11. Of Observations and Realizations**

Lily felt her heart lower sink slightly in spite of herself, as James once again made his way back to his friends, shaking his head dejectedly.

"Lily," said Alice in a low voice, "are you sure you want to keep doing this?"

Lily's head whipped around so fast she cricked her neck. Rubbing it, she replied with a slight frown, "What d'you mean?"

"It's just -- one day, you'll realize that James isn't as bad as you think, that he really loves you, and that deep down, you love him too."

"_What? _I don't -- he --"

"But if you keep this up… you keep pushing him away, and eventually he might give up -- and I don't think he's going to come back."

Lily swelled indignantly, clutched her bag, and stalked off to Transfiguration, her head spinning with thoughts. _What was the matter? _asked a small voice in her head. _That's what you want, isn't it? For him to stop speaking to you? _

And yet, as she slid into a seat near the front of the classroom, she couldn't help but feel guilty at the sight of James' face and wonder if it was indeed what she wanted.


End file.
